


In His Eyes

by sapphyre_myst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphyre_myst/pseuds/sapphyre_myst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't see himself the same way Sam does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Eyes

The world was black. Nothing could pierce it, nothing could push past it. Dean couldn't remember what happened, couldn't see anything past the blackness that held firm. His eyes wouldn't open. But what his eyes couldn't see, his ears could hear. He could hear the voice in the dark, hear the panic laced into the words of a voice that before was always so gentle; a voice that with one word gave him strength to force open the heavy lids yet broke his heart all the same. 

"DEAN!"

 _**He stares through my shadow  
He sees something more  
Believes there's a light in me  
He is sure  
And his truth makes me stronger  
Does he realize  
I awake every morning  
With his strength by my side** _ _ _

__He could see the sweet face above him, the same face that greeted him with a heavenly smile every morning, twisted with pain and worry. Worry for him. The beautiful eyes he always found himself surrendering to were heavy with tears as the touch of familiar hands brushed against his cheeks. His lips parted and he took a ragged breath, his chest on fire as he slowly began to piece together what had happened.

"Sammy."

 _ **I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love him  
Unlike any other  
In his eyes I am**_ _  
_  
He took the hit; put himself between Sam and the ghoul they were hunting and took the full force of the hit. He knew before the blow landed that he wouldn't be getting up. You rarely get up from a blow by a flying beam to the chest. But he wasn't going to let Sam take it. So he dove in front of him. Took the hit that was meant for his baby brother. After that, his world went black. But that voice pulled him back.

"Dean...stay with me..."

 _ **This world keeps on spinning  
Only he stills my heart  
He's my inspiration  
He's my northern star  
I don't count my possession  
All I call mine  
I will give him completely  
To the end of all time**_ _  
_  
Heavy lids closed and for an eternity to him everything was gone. No gentle voice, no angelic face. There was nothing. He couldn't feel the loving touch, couldn't hear the pleading words. Then just as suddenly as the darkness overtook him, it began to fade. He could hear his love's voice and once more feel his touch against his bruised cheek. His eyes opened just enough to look upon the sweet face and see the half smile grace the soft lips.

"I'm right here, baby." Those beautiful brown eyes locked with his as he felt the long fingers against his cheek. "Hold on."

His lips parted to speak but no sounds would come. But Sam knew; he always did. He knew what his brother was going to say and simply shook his head. He bowed and brushed those tender lips against the battle weary brow with a soft kiss.

"You're gonna be okay. We'll get you to Bobby's."

 _**I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love him  
Unlike any other  
In his eyes I am** _ _ _

__His eyes drifted shut once more, plunging him into blackness again. He could still feel Sam with him, could still see those loving eyes gazing down at him. He knew Sam would still be there, still beside the man who put himself on the line to protect him. He knew Sam would still be there. He knew the man he loved, the man he protected, would be by his side. And he wouldn't have it any other way. No matter how much Dean complained about the chick flick stuff, he wouldn't want things with Sam any differently.

 _**In his eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need  
In his eyes time passes by and he is with me** _

The darkness began to lift, the sweet voice of his lover in his ear. His lids were to heavy to lift but he didn't need to see to know he was safe. He could feel the hand that rested in his, the touch against his brow as Sam's voice spoke softly in his ear. He could listen to that voice forever in the darkness and still know he was safe.

"It's dead. Now you just have to wake up. You promised me a break after this hunt was done. I'm holding you to that, babe."

Dean groaned, his eyes slowly opening as he squeezed Sam's hand. He saw the smile that hid in those dark eyes and gave Sam a smile of his own. "Sammy."

 _**I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love him  
Unlike any other  
In his eyes I am** _

**__**The sight of Sam sitting beside the bed was the most welcome thing Dean could see. He was safe. The bruises and bandages were a reminder of what happened to himself but they would disappear over time along with the pain.

Sam moved to adjust Dean's pillows, taking a seat on the bed. His hand slipped into Dean's as the smile in his eyes tugged at the beautiful features. "My hero."

Dean slowly shook his head as Sam moved forward, feeling the soft lips against his. "No."

"In my eyes, you are."

Dean's smile softened as Sam carefully joined him on the bed.  
 _ **  
In his eyes I am**_

 


End file.
